


One Of Those Days

by irwin_fairy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin_fairy/pseuds/irwin_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum groaned, he really didn't want to do anything today. He'd been laying in bed for at least the last hour and a half trying to motivate himself to get up and shower, but today was one of those days where it just wasn't happening. And Calum knew what those days meant. Those days meant that he was still ill, still different from the other boys in his band, because he still didn't always have control over his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR the day when Calum's feeling the lasting affects of depression/mental health and Luke's there to cheer him up and cuddle away all his nasty thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Days

"Calum, come on it's our day off! We wanna do something so get up!" Michael's voice boomed through the closed bedroom door. 

Calum groaned, he really didn't want to do anything today. He'd been laying in bed for at least the last hour and a half trying to motivate himself to get up and shower, but today was one of those days where it just wasn't happening. And Calum knew what those days meant. Those days meant that he was still ill, still different from the other boys in his band, because he still didn't always have control over his mind. Calum felt bad on days like these, and not just because of the obvious reasons, for more than that. He hated upsetting the boys, letting them down and being in a grump with them. He didn't mean it when he yelled at them on days like today, he didn't mean it when he pushed them away and pretend like they weren't there because he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He didn't mean it at all.

 

"Hey, Cal? Is it ok if I come in?" Luke asked from the outside of Calum's door. Calum really didn't want anybody in his room with him when he was like this, but he didn't have the heart to turn Luke away, especially as Luke was one of the only people who could make days like this any better. So he groaned in response, hoping that the noise was enough to let Luke know he was allowed in. 

"Hey, Calum, you ok, mate?" Luke asked hesitantly, already being able to tell from the way Calum was wrapped up in his duvet, it all piled upon him in a mound, with his head buried underneath the pillows that today was one of those days. 

"We were thinking about going out, seeing as we've got the day off, if you get up quickly we could wait for you if you like?" Luke continued regardless, making his way into the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew that this was a risky move, but Calum was his best friend so he did it anyway. 

"I'm not going anywhere today, Luke." Calum replied rather harshly, wincing himself at the cold edge in his voice. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that. 

"Um, ok..." Luke responded quietly, a little hurt but knowing better than to let it get to him, "I-I could stay with you if you want?" Luke offered, not really wanting to leave his best friend alone to deal with the heavy load that seemed to be suppressing him today. 

"No, that's ok. I don't want to ruin your fun." Was Calum's reply.

"You could never ruin my fun, Cal," Luke reassured him. Luke didn't know what it was, a surge of bravery or stupidity, but he suddenly felt the need to find Calum under the tons of duvet separating him from Luke. 

With one a swift movement, Luke was no longer sitting on the edge of the bed, but lying on it. He pushed his hands under the covers, peeling them away from the mattress and wrapping them over the back of himself so he too was submerged in duvet as he shifted closer to the centre of the bed. Soon he could feel Calum's legs brush against his and he knew he was close enough for now. 

"Luke, what the hell are you doing!" Calum yelled, quite alarmed at the blond boys bold actions. 

"I'm trying to find you," Luke said, reaching his hands out from where he was under the sheets and wrapping them around Calums's tiny waist once he had found it. He pulled Calum closer until their bodies we only centimetres apart. 

"Lukeeeee," Calum protested trying to turn away from his best mate and go back to sulking alone. Keeping his face turned away from Luke, during the process.

"Hey, let me see you," Luke said, snaking a hand up from Calum's waist and cupping his face with it. He felt wetness against his skin and as he turned Calum's face to his he discovered why. There were new and old tear tracks running down Calum's face, his cheeks as wet and sodden as the bathroom after Luke had finished with it. It looked like he'd been crying all night.

"Awwww, Cally," Luke soothed, swiping at the still falling tears with the pads of his thumbs, "it's ok, shhhhhh, it's going to be ok," he said, pulling Calum into a tight hug and petting at his messy bed hair. 

"That's what the doctors said two years ago, Luke. When they said I was starting to get better, remember? 'It's going to be ok Mr. Hood, everything will start clearing up soon.' But has it?! No! No it fucking hasn't!" Calum sobbed into Luke's shoulder, leaving wet patches on his shirt.

"But it has Cal," Luke argued, rubbing circles into the tan boys back, "you've been doing so well! You hardly do any of that old, bad stuff anymore, you're happy and loveable and you sleep full nights sleeps most of the time! It's just a couple days here and there, every couple months or so. You've been doing so well and we are all so proud of you! We love you, Cal. I love you," Luke continued, holding Cal in his arms like he was the only thing that mattered in the whole entire world. Which he is. 

"I love you too, Lukey," Calum sniffled.

"Good." Luke said, pulling away from the sniffling boy to look him deep in the eyes. "We will get through this together, Cal, just like we always do."

"Hey! Guys! Are you getting ready or what? We need to leave soon!" came Michael's booming voice, completely ruining the moment as always. 

"Me and Cal are staying in today, thanks," Luke yelled back in reply.

"What? But I thought we were going out- Oh I Give Up!" Michael shouted, storming away from the door. "Come on, Ash, we're leaving," you could hear him yell out into the house and a couple minutes later the two boys tucked up in bed heard the door slam shut. 

"We're alone together now," Luke said, in a low voice, wiggling his eyebrows at record speed. Calum erupted in giggles, making Luke's heart burst in pride at the fact that he could make Calum laugh even in his saddest of moods. 

"Give me one second, I'm going to go grab my laptop and then we can cuddle and watch movies all day," Luke grinned, wriggling his way out of the piled up covers. 

"Grab us some snacks too!" Calum called after Luke, making Luke beam because normally on days like this Calum wouldn't eat at all, instead he'd refuse and start listing off all the things that were too fat on his body.

Luke was so glad his best friend had made so much progress, he couldn't stand it when Calum was sad or angry all the time, it had even started to make Luke feel sad and angry all the time too. 

 

For the rest of the day the two boys cuddled up in bed watching movie after movie, all a mashup of genres and themes, and gorging themselves on sweet treat after sweat treat. They didn't stop when the other boys got home, but they didn't let them join in either. And if after the very last movie that's neither boy could really keep their eyes open to watch Luke leant over and placed a gentle kiss on Calum's lips and whispered a sleepy "I love you," in to his ear, well, nobody had to know.


End file.
